


getting ready.

by agreymatter



Series: michaeng summer / she's the one. [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: A little MiChaeng summer holiday.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: michaeng summer / she's the one. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765639
Kudos: 75





	getting ready.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy (´∀｀）

Chaeyoung had woken up earlier than Mina, they had only gotten into the apartment late last night and just collapsed on the bed. Their bags were standing up at the end of the bed, their travelling clothes being comfortable enough, but Chaeyoung had discarded her sweats at some point in the night, the tropical weather reminding her that they were a bit too thick for here. She finds herself brimming with energy, wanting to bolt out of bed and get ready for their first week away with each other. 

She moves to push herself up on her elbows, to scout out her bag, when a familiar arm pulls her back down to bring their bodies together. Mina’s eyes hazily open as a pout is already forming on her lips, her fingers lightly grasping at Chaeyoung’s shirt silently telling her to stay with her that bit longer. Chaeyoung chuckles at her, turning into Mina and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as her arms envelope her in warm hold. 

She brings Mina’s head to her chest, breathing easy as she feels Mina beginning to drift off again. Chaeyoung feeling herself idly stroking Mina’s hair and pressing another kiss atop her head. She lingers against her crown for a second, deeply breathing the smell of Mina and leaving one last kiss before sliding out of the bed. 

Chaeyoung manuevers past the roller bags as she makes her way to the fridge in the kitchen, tucked away among the cabinets, grateful that it had been stocked before they took over for the week. She takes out two bottles of water and makes her way to the balcony she had caught sight of in the bedroom. She leaves one on Mina’s bedside table, before cracking open her own and shuffling the long curtains apart.

She marvels at the bright clear ocean, steadily crashing against the shore and deep green of the grass and fauna. Even more eager to explore the beautiful island. Of course, both Mina and Chaeyoung had been to Hawai’i, but not by themselves, and with all the freedoms that came with that. She takes another deep sip from the bottle before setting it aside and getting into her suitcase to pull out her clothes for the day. 

Keener to feel the sun on her skin, then to place her clothes aside into the drawers, she takes her things to the shower. Stripping and hopping in the shower to quickly wash off the residue of airplane from her skin. Chaeyoung is fairly quiet, drying off her hair in relative silence as she steps into her swimsuit. A vibrant red one piece suit that sat just above her chest, two straps that held just at the curve of her shoulder and another pair to sit just at the midsection of her bicep; a frill of the same colour hanging down from the top of the suit. She pulls on a pair of denim shorts and a sheer white cover up that crops just below her chest. Chaeyoung had come prepared for a week away in the sun and spending it all with Mina. 

When Mina finally wakes up, she spots Chaeyoung already out on the balcony, taking a deep breath she smells the ocean and begins to stretch out any lingering tiredness from her body. She sits up in the bed to stretch her arms out in a wide V, smiling at the bottle of water left out for her. Quietly breaking the seal for the cap and sipping from it, Mina swings her legs over the edge of the bed and steps her way out to where Chaeyoung is. She places the bottle one the floor before the sliding doors and wraps her arms around Chaeyoung’s stomach.

She leaves a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder and another further up on the back of her neck, then perches her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, taking a deep breath of the ocean and her girlfriend. 

‘You smell good,’ Mina exhales slowly as her hold brings Chaeyoung closer, ‘and are all ready to go…’ 

‘I woke up an hour ago, do you not remember trying to pull me back to bed?’ 

Mina takes a moment, scrunching her face as she can vaguely remember doing something like that, ‘I thought that was a dream.’ 

Chaeyoung chuckles as she leans back into Mina, ‘it wasn’t, and this surely isn’t as well.’ 

She briefly looks back to Mina, before looking out to the ocean she’s been captivated by since she woke up. This little island was bustling with life, and she was looking forward to heading out into all of it. Their smiles are equally wide, Mina inhaling deeply once more before she turns her head to press a kiss to Chaeyoung’s cheek, separating from her despite a whine of protest from Chaeyoung. 

‘As much as I’d love to keep cuddling in wind, baby, I need to go shower … I still smell like airplane.’ Chaeyoung’s pout is quick to disappear, as she agrees with her and lightly taps Mina’s butt to spur her on to get ready.

Mina doesn’t take long to shower, only taking longer to fully dry out her hair and get her clothes ready. She’s stepping into her swimsuit while Chaeyoung enters the room, eyeing her up for a moment before sauntering past Mina. As she fastens the straps for her swimsuit at the nape of her neck, she rolls her eyes having felt Chaeyoung linger on her partially covered rear. Her suit is modest, a monochromatic black one piece that stuck to her slender form leaving her shoulders bare and showed off a small amount of cleavage for Chaeyoung’s wandering eyes. 

‘Can I help you, miss Son?’ her words teasing the younger as she drapes her sheer palm print cover up over her shoulders and tightens the string so the knot rests in the middle of her chest. Doe eyes looking up to Chaeyoung as she steps into the matching print shorts over the curve of her hip and leaving them to rest there before tightening the strings on them. 

Chaeyoung snickers, moving to loosely drape her arms over Mina’s shoulder and placing a chaste kiss to the edge of her mouth, ‘just admiring my girlfriend.’ 

Mina places her hands on her own hips, rolling her eyes dramatically before returning the same kiss to Chaeyoung, ‘well, your girlfriend needs to find something, wait for me out the front?’ 

Her reply is a quick ‘mmm’, Chaeyoung picks out two more bottles of water from the fridge as she stands beside the door, awaiting her girlfriend. Tapping her foot against the ground rapidly, as the excitement in filling her and making her impatient. 

Mina makes sure to wait until Chaeyoung is out of view, she finds her purse and retrieves the small piece of folded paper inside. She slowly opens it to reveal the tattoo idea she had drawn up for her and Chaeyoung. Waiting awhile to make sure it was safely hidden, before heading out to the sound of an impatient Chaeyoung.

‘Mina-unnie!’ Chaeyoung can be heard yelling from the front of the apartment, excitedly leaning over the edge of the door as she could no longer contain her excitement. A wide smile brimming across her face right before she takes a deep breath, ready to yell for her date once more and closing her eyes ever so slightly to make a greater emphasis on her own excitement. Her exclamation is put on hold when a pair of lips are felt against her own, a giggle bubbling up as their lips left each other.

She opens her eyes with a larger smile than before, the allure of a lavender perfume drawing Chaeyoung into embracing Mina. She takes the chance to place the two bottles of water into Mina’s bag, before taking hold of Mina’s hand tightly leading her to outside the door.

‘Why are you so slow, we have so much to do today.’ Chaeyoung states as she has determination in her stride, her mind set on the day they have set ahead of them and eagerly wanting to spend it with Mina.

She can’t help but laugh at Chaeyoung’s pace, it makes her grip her hand back with a smile across her face. ‘I’m sorry Chaeyoung-ah, I got lost in thought.’ 

Her voice is soft and reassuring, their interlocking fingers tightening ever so slightly as Chaeyoung turns her head to look down the corridor to the elevator, dragging the older woman to it in rush. 

Even her façade of being frustrated melts away when she hears Mina’s voice. She can’t hold it over her and presses the buttons to bring the elevator to their floor while absentmindedly swinging their arms back and forth. 

‘You’re gonna love today,’ Chaeyoung states, turning her head to look at Mina with a soft smile, ‘we’ll have loads of fun.’ 

Mina looks over with her own smile, Chaeyoung’s excitement is infectious and she can feel it running through her every action. She can’t help but feel happy at times like this, returning her smile with a loving stare – she was sure it was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
